


The Many Roads

by Luzula



Category: The Mountain - Carter & Grammar (Song)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Three choices, the same destination.





	The Many Roads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edonohana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edonohana/gifts).



> Just a short treat that came into my head...

Some say I was born in the lowlands. They say I was a sheltered girl, raised up by merchants and never wanting for anything. I helped in my parents' store, standing behind the counter by day and helping to add up the money when the store closed for the day. I liked pretty dresses, liked to look at men from the corner of my eyes under my scarf. 

Then my parents were killed in a raid. And I took my father's gun and went to the mountain. 

***

Some say I was born on the heights, and my mother was a soldier. She was taken by force, but she bore me by choice, saying I would be the best revenge she could ever have. My mother left me with her sister to grow up, but came to visit whenever she could. As a girl I dreamed of her, walking the paths of glory. 

Then I turned eighteen. And I went to the mountain to fight by my mother's side. 

***

Some say I didn't really want to fight. I only wanted to live a life of my own, not the one my parents wanted me to have. I was so young--I wanted to be free to study, to find work of my own. Instead they wanted to bind me in a gemstone halter, to make me marry my cousin, who was old and boring. I knew he would give me babies, and I didn't want them. They shut me in my room for talking back. 

Then my wedding day came. And I thought, at least as a soldier I won't have to get married, and I ran away to the mountain.


End file.
